DEATH TO THE ORACLE
by ex.thaliarox
Summary: the most perfect sleepover ends in cruel death find out why and how or else. Can the oracle be stopped? r
1. Chapter 1

**DEATH TO THE ORACLE**

**Chapter one the sleepover of death**

**(A/n for all you people who like romance this is not a story for you! Got it? Ok good.) CLAIMER TIMMMMMEEEE! I MIGHT own a couple of characters from PJO….maybe I own you too…**

** By: percyjacksonluver13**

Annabeth`s P.O.V

Rachel and I were having the best sleepover ever! We were just like sisters- ever since she stopped flirting with my (adoring) boyfriend Percy… it started at midnight (bum bum bum) Rachel and I were talking about the Aphrodite cabin when… the door burst open. IT WAS…

"Percy?" We both asked, he walked inside but when he came into the light we both saw that on his face was dried with drool. Four words described that moment. We. Busted. Out. Laughing.

"Annabeth, nice boyfriend you got there." Rachel said in between laughing fits.

Believe me I tried to get her to stop laughing. I threw a pillow at her and she ducked then it hit Percy and he fell.

"EWW! Drool pillow!" We both screamed.

"Doesn't anyone care that I'm on the floor!"He yelled. I helped him up.

"Not really, no." Rachel started to laugh and asked Percy where would he be without me?

"On the floor." He said sarcastically, "Mr.D called me to the big house and," Percy shuddered. "Chiron… curlers. Mr.D… without his 'beauty' sleep. Please just go to sleep!" He begged.

" Alright drooly, goodnight." Rachel said.

"It will be now," He said still shuddering.

**Sorry it was sort of boring I don`t know when I will write the next one, maybe next week. Look the button below, yes, that 1. What does it say…..? R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven`t been writing much, and for deleting the previous chapter, thanks to Midnightrose24! I owe you! Oh and percyjacksonluver13 she is awesome. Anyway…please keep reading…**

Rachel`s P.O.V

I'm tired

Remember the headaches; they are a thousand times worse today!

So now I'm sitting in my room, yes the one in the cliff Apollo said to build for me.

I'm going to die, not literally. (A/n yet).

*sigh*

Annabeth`s P.O.V

That sleepover went great, although I am a little tired. I have decided to go see Rachel.

Rachel`s P.O.V

! ! ! ! !

Annabeth`s P.O.V

I walked over to Rachel`s cliff hideout, and saw her on the floor screaming. I run over to her and touch her shoulder and I get a third degree burn. Nice. But anyway, I help her sit up but she just kept on screaming! So I ran to get Chiron, but before I got there a green flash erupted from behind me. I turned around to check on Rachel and I saw…

**Yeah that's right I stopped writing. If you want a third chapter I need more reviews!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people thank you for responding now I have to apologize, I can't keep up with homework and things so please FORGIVE ME! Now read…

…I saw a cloud of green smoke around the cave! "Rachael" I thought. When I got back, I couldn't see. I ran in screaming "RACHAEL!"

"Annabeth…"I heard. It was coming from the back of the cave. Great, that's where all the smoke was. When I got to the back I could see Rachael, thank the gods she was alive! But what was that blocking my way.

Let me say one thing I will never forget that face. It was horrible! It kept changing from snake, woman, a mix of both, and all over again! Her body was almost normal except that she had a thin snake tail where her legs should be!

"Who are you?" I yelled at the snake-woman thingy.

Her voice came out like in a raspy tone, "I am the Oracle of Delphi," well no duh, "I have come to seek my revenge, and you, pesky girl can`t do anything to stop me!" I reached for my sword when I realized, it wasn't there!

"Looking for this?" the Oracle asked.

"Give me my sword!" I yelled. Then I realized what she was about to do. I tried to run but I couldn't move my feet!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," I screamed that was when she charged.

SORRY FOR THE LENGTH, I`M JUST REALLY TIRED r&r no flames please I am a sensitive person


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**A/N **

**Hello fans, I would like to apologize for not writing in so long, it is just that my school makes us do two book reports and I have been doing mine. SINCERE APOLOGIES! ;) enjoy…**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

**I could hear Annabeth screaming the oracle was trying to take over her mind! I tried to get up but we were frozen. Dear gods, I hope I'm wrong! **

"**ANNABETH!" I screamed.**

**Annabeth`s P.O.V**

**She was in my mind I didn't have any control it was like she mentally locked me and my personality in a jail although I could still see out of my eyes! **

**Oracle`s P.O.V**

**She was mine ha! If I could have done this sooner I would have! Now my revenge! **

"**Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I curse you that until I have gotten my revenge you will not be able to speak! Ha ha ha! Good Luck!"**

"**Nooooo!" she screamed. Then all was silent.**

**After I tied up the girl I left the cave and acted like Annabeth using her memories! This was so easy. Now start plan A. **

**Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!**

**I love making short stories! Very suspenseful!**

**What Revenge?**

**What will happen next! R&R to find out! Hee hee hee! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! I am soooooooooo sorry that I haven`t been writing crazy story…..I can never remember my password….anyway I thought of some great ideas! Enjoy….**

**Chapter 5**

**Oracle`s P.O.V**

I walked around a bit testing out my control on her body…all is well. I walked out of the cave using Annabeth`s memories as a guide to acting normal, yes! I made it out of camp now…where is the boy I seek, ah HA! I found him! I followed him into Central Park near the entrance to the Underworld. I crept up behind him and took of the baseball cap…

"Hello Nico." I said in Annabeth`s voice and he turned around

"Oh, hey Annabeth, I didn`t hear you coming. What`s up?" he looked at the hard expression on Annabeth`s\my face, "Oh no, what did Percy do now?"

"Oh I`m fine and so is Percy, for now, but the question is will you be?" I asked in my creepy oracle voice.

"Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth?" he yelled

"You should worry more about yourself!" I yelled as I grabbed his neck and he started to gasp. Then I pushed the pressure point every son of Hades has (long story) and he passed out…time for phase two…Ha! I ran into an abandoned house at the mist concealed top of the rock cliffs and tied him up. I disarmed him and charmed him into a coma type sleep…..time to meet my demands! So far my plans are going great…

**Percy`s P.O.V**

I ran into the cave to see Rachael tied up on the ground. I untied her,

"What happened? Where`s Annabeth?" I yelled

She pointed to her throat and tried to talk, I thought for a moment, got her a glass of water and a pen and paper. She began to write,

'_Annabeth came to check on me and the oracle came out of me and possessed her. Then she charmed me so that until she got her revenge I can`t speak, she didn't say anything about writing. I know she was heading for central park to look for someone…'_

I was shocked, I grabbed Rachael`s wrist and dragged her to see Chiron. We got to the big house when we saw him playing poker with Mr.D. I asked to speak with Chiron alone (with Rachael) and I told him what happened and showed him what Rachael wrote. Chiron was astonished he told Mr.D to go and tell the Olympians that the oracle went rouge…I got a bad feeling in my chest…something was going on…I was outraged after a few minutes, why? Because Chiron told me to rest! REST! With Annabeth missing I was supposed to sleep? I fell asleep anyway after at least an hour or so. I had the worst dream,

I was somewhere dark and I saw Nico chained to a concrete wall by his hands, he was madly trying to escape when someone came in…Annabeth, no. It looked like her but it wasn`t…something was controlling her. What? Annabeth walked up to him and asked,

"What is your father up to?"

"Kill me, I won`t tell you anything!" he yelled

"Wrong choice," she said as she stabbed him with a knife, "Oops." She said then she looked at me through the dream and said, "I`m coming for you next! Muhahahahahaha!" she laughed and I woke up,

"NICO!"

A/N Hey how`s that for a comeback….hopefully I`ll think of something else next week. R&R and please no flames.


End file.
